love,fluff,and kikyo's death?
by Fire Kyuubi
Summary: this is my first fan fic and im not good at summeries so be nice,well all i have to say is kikyo lovers id advise u to stay away from this fanfic..and i mean it evile grinmwuhahahahhahaha..r&R.rated r for lemon in later chapters,inu's language,and kikyos
1. Default Chapter

Love , lust ,and the death of kikiyo!

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha although I wish I didtakes inuyash aand runs away from the copsMWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA INUYASHA IS MINE!U SHALL NEVER TAKE HIM FROM ME!!cops ge her and take inuyasha back.sits on the floor and crysBUT –BUT I WHANT MY PUPPY INUYASHA!!T-T

Chapter one

It's a full moon .all is quite as inuyasha gazes at the moon in deep thought.I don't know who to choose...kagome is kind,loving,crring and she likes me as a honyou nothing more .. but kikyo ..ive mad a vow that I would always be by her side no matter what when she was alive when she was...ALIVE! Now I understand why I can get my mind off kagome!! I made a vow to kikyo when she was alive but now shes dead and it dosnt count any more ...kagomes alive and there for me and kikyo is here to but the kikyo that I knew and loved died 50 years ago on the camp floor in her sleeping bag kagome watched as inuyasha changed emotions as he gaized at the full moon. I wounder what he is thinking about kagome thought.I bet its about kikyo (sigh) why is it I cant just forget about you my inuyasha...wait! What my inuyasha? Were did that come from!!? O well closes her eyes and trys to go to sleep. Inuyash jumps down from his perch in the tree and runs into the forest, kagome noteases and lightly gets up not to wake the sleeping kitsune that was sleeping with her and starts to runs in the direction inuyasha was going in ... after a few minets of chasing she hides behind a bush to see that inuyasha has stoped in front of a lake as he begins to take off his outer jaket then his white one, takes tetsiga and put is down,then begins to losen his pants....

Cliffy sorry I don't mean to I just have to think a little ...so tell me what u think ,tell me if u like or don't I don't care witch ill be happy if u guys give me ideas on what to write and if they are good I will see if I could use them in my futer chapters but for now im off ... if I get 10 reviews or more I will up date as quickly as possible but no updates unless I get 10 or more reviews so ...send in ur reviews.. see ya soon

suji


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own inuyasha ,mummers tho I wish I did

Au/note: thanx for u all for giving me many awesome reviews but no more delays ,here's the 2nd chapter read and injoy! -

Chapter 2.

last time on love , fluff, and kikyo's death

, kagome notices and lightly gets up not to wake the sleeping kitsune that was sleeping with her and starts to runs in the direction inuyasha was going in ... after a few minets of chasing she hides behind a bush to see that inuyasha has stoped in front of a lake as he begins to take off his outer jacket , then his white one, takes tetsiaga and put is down ,then begins to losin his pants....

this time on love,fluff and kikyo's death

kagome gasps as she watches inuyasha start to remove his pants. Hes-hes taking off his cloths and taking a bath! Kagome thought. As inuyasha was untying his pants he smells kagome's sweet yet pleasing scent.kagome?....inuyasha thought as he turn his head in the direction of the scent , luckly for kagome inuyasha's eyes were closed .kagome just looked at him wondering why he looked so peaceful and was facing in her direction , then she realized it was in her direction he was facing in and that he probably knew she was there ..so she did the only thing she could do at the moment..panic. inuyasha instently found that kagome's sweet strawberry scent had changed to a sweet yet with a ting of panic..so in the change of scent inuyasha instantly shot open his eyes to see a little of kagome's raven black hair sticking out from within the bushes and blushed 10 shades of crimson red .kagome he wisperd .. I know ur there he said still in a wisper but kagome could not hear him. Kagome felling like she has been discovered she gets up only to see inuyasha's strong golden ember eyes staring at her with a blush slightly across hi check , as he turns his face in a different direction to hide the blush . kagome gasps once again .i-is he .. blushing ? kagome thought as she takes a few steps closer to inuyasha but as she does she picks up his red kimono top and brings it to him. H-here I-inuyasha .she holds out her hand out with his kimono top in hand her voice shaky from the sight of inuyasha topless and his pants almost off from his almost getting ready to take a bth.inuyasha takes his kimono top swiftly picking up his white undershirt as well with a feh! And turns to tie his pant and then puts on his two shirts, also putting tetsiaga back at his hip(au/note:I know I didn't spell tetsiaga right can some one tell me how please and thank u..o and inuyasha might be a bit OOC in this chapter so ..ya) kagome sighed and looked down at her feet that were now so interesting to her.umm I think we should just head back to camp sango and miroku must be worried ...kagome starts to walk away but inuyasha grabs he by the arm. kagome turns to looks at inuyasha's eyes witch are coved by his bangs and has a serious intense face. Inuyasha ? kagome said with worry clouding her deep chocolate colored orbs. Inuyasha rased his face allowing his eyes to be shown staring into her brown eyes her soft colored skin glowing in the soft caresses of the full moon rays. Inuyasha gazes at her beautiful face with aw his eyes beginning to cloud with love, lust , and happiness .k-kagome .. I-I don't exactly know how to –to sa- y this but I – I think I have fallen madly in l-love with-y-.. , with who kagome said with a little hope gleaming in her eyes. W-ith y- you . o god please don't reject me kagome I cant take the pain of being rejected again by the person I love with all my heart . body , and soul inuyash thought . kagome just stared at him in shock and the words I love u rang in her ears.. he love me? Does he truly love me ? and.. and what about kikyo? Kagome thought. But wh-what about kikyo , and th-the vow you made to be by her side at all times? Inuyasha just looked at her. It doesn't matter any more . you're the one I love kagome , kikyo was the women I loved 50 years ago, and yes I did make that vow .. but kikyo is dead now I made that vow when she was alive and I have finally realize that that vow was for her when she was alive but now she's gone and the only women I love right now that is alive , beautiful , and is the only person who can bring me out of my worst tempers and mood with just one of her brilliant smiles . and that woman is u – kagome . Kagome has tears in her eyes with joy. I I don't know what to say inuyasha . just tell me what u think said inuyasha . I- I love u to inuyasha.. so much tha it hurts when I see u with kikyo. Inuyasha pulls her to him in a hug then pulls her back just enough so he can gaze at her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and leans down to kiss her softly brushing his lips across hers feeling the heer soft full honey tasting lips agenst his own . inuyasha couldn't help but moan .kagome was shocked by his kiss this was her first kiss and didn't know what to do, felling him lick his tong across her bottom lip begging to enter. Kagome began to kiss back .. her kiss was sloppy yet she then got the handle of it .i am the first I am the first to claim her lips and take her and protect her...I inuyasha have the honor of being the first... inuyasha kissed and deepend the kiss , his nose drowning in kagome's wonderful sweet strawberry scent .while inuyasha was kissing kagome he was lightly pulling them down to the floor pushing her down interlinking his fingers with hers' but sadly pulling away from there kiss for some much needed air kagome panting heavily , when she opened her eyes her eyes were clouded over with complete love and lust............

sorry cliff hanger I have to brain storm some more... well g2g lots of homework ..i have to write a 3 damned page essay back and front on edgucation (srry cant spell very good) well hope u liked the chapter well g2g r&r bye

lots of love suji


	3. ch3

**Disclaimer: flies to Japan and tracks down Rimiko Takahashi's home and knocks on her door(ok more like brakes it down)**

**Remiko: who are u?**

**Me: ummmm I m .uhh..your biggest fan ya your biggest fan.**

**Remiko: oooo ok what is it u want**

**Me evil smile and a glint in eyesI WILL TAKE INUYASHA FROM U MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! (15 minuets later) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAfinally runs out of breath and takes a deep breath**

**Remake: sweat drop ' ok?**

**Me: 6 hours of trying to buy Inu-yasha from Remiko I finally take some drawings of the boy characters and run out the door Mwuhahahahaha you will never catch me now! Hahahahaha4 minuets later the cops get me and take back the pictures and I begin to tear WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALL I WHANTED WAS INUYASHA! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Police officer: looks at me and just hits me on the head with a stick and I fall unconscious thank Kami she shut up! . I seriously need a vacation walks away

**Me: ………………………….**

**A/note: **thanx for the reviews. But from now on as long as I get at lest one review I will post chapters for the people who actually read my story any way here is the 3rd chapter enjoy .. -

Chapter 3 

**Last time on Love, Fluff, And Kikyo's Death.**

Kagome was shocked by his kiss this was her first kiss and didn't know what to do, felling him lick his tong across her bottom lip begging to enter. Kagome began to kiss back. Her kiss was sloppy yet she then got the handle of it "im the first I am the first to claim her lips and take her and protect her…I Inu-yasha have the honor of being the first"… Inu-yasha 's deepens the kiss, his nose drowning in Kagome's wonderful sweet strawberry scent .while Inu-yasha was kissing Kagome he was lightly pulling them down to the floor pushing her down interlinking his fingers with hers' but sadly pulling away from there kiss for some much needed air ,Kagome panting heavily , when she opened her eyes her eyes were clouded over with complete love and lust…………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**This time in love, fluff, and Kikyo's death**

Inu-yasha stared in to Kagome's deep chocolate eyes and got lost in them. Kagome I m sorry I didn't tell u sooner but I was to afraid.to afraid of the fact that u might reject me, but …but now I can tell how u fell about me by the look in your eyes and I can now proudly say with out regret nor fear that. I love u Kagome. Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha lovingly and kissed him again but Inu-yasha suddenly tensed and his ears perked up, his eyes going from there loving ember glaze to worry and dismay. What's wrong inuyasha? Kagome asked nervously afraid she did something to make him uneasy. Kikyo Inu-yasha whispered. (Authors /note: sorry for interrupting the story but for u Kikyo lovers out there don't read on because there's going to some Kikyo sadness and bashing so... you have bin WARNED! Forgive me if inuyasha is OOC in my story…. ; Sweat drop) Kikyo? Kagome says half-heartedly inuyasha you aren't going to run off with her again are u? Inuyasha looks at her and smiles warmly trying to reassure her. Its ok I wont. I m not running any more I have chosen to stay with you and with you alone I shall stay. Kikyo sees inuyasha off in the distance walking toward her. Inuyasha! Kikyo said in her calm lifeless voice .she hasn't noticed Kagome walking behind inuyasha (a/note: sorry if I misspell some words Iam not very good at spelling as u can tell sad isn't it?) Inu-yasha gets to Kikyo and keeps his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes from her view. What's wrong Inu-yasha? Kikyo asks. Nothing. It's just that. Today is the day you leave this world; give Kagome back her soul right now! He looks up and his eyes are glowing

A bright yellow. Kikyo looks at him a little shocked at his new reaction to her so suddenly. Inu-yasha. Do you plan betraying me again like you did fifty years ago? I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! YOU KNOW NARAKU KILLED YOU SO WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU CONTINUESLY COME AFTER MY LIFE? Because I cant stand watching the wench of a reincarnation of me live so happily around you when I could not. Kagome's eyes widen as she listens to Inu-yasha and Kikyo's conversation. O my gosh I never would have thought Kikyo would have these kind of hatred agents me, yet I always did kind of knew she hated me Kagome thought. Inu-yasha whispers to Kagome. Get out of here! It's not safe! Kagome looks up at him and nods but doesn't know how to get away without Kikyo noticing her. Kagome whispers to Inuyasha. Umm .how do I get away I don't want her to see me. Inuyasha's ears flatten for, as he didn't think about how she would be getting away safely. Shit.

Sorry cliffy… umm well peps I need your help on this one…. Review me and feel free to tell me your ideas on how Kagome can escape safely or should she stay and help inu get her soul back. U decides. O and if u has any ideas on how I should write the big fight with Kikyo feel free to write as much ideas u want and send them to me. I could use your help fans so please review…. Thank u all who have reviewed for me bows I am truly grateful.

Bye suji


End file.
